


click click click and post

by moral_ofthestory



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, damon is a Instagram influencer, elena is a movie star, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moral_ofthestory/pseuds/moral_ofthestory
Summary: “Have you checked Twitter?!” Bonnie screamed after a quick hello. She had her phone in her hand. Elena was dreading this conversation. “You forget I don’t have one.” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine coming on.“#Delena is trending right now,” Bonnie said, showing Elena the news. “You didn’t tell me you were dating Damon Salvatore!”delena fake dating au :)
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert
Kudos: 8





	click click click and post

**Author's Note:**

> Elena is a very famous movie star. Damon is a huge Instagram influencer. Elena’s publicist wants Elena to pretend that their dating...will this turn into more? 
> 
> This is a two-shot! Hope you enjoy! :)

Elena fixed her long straight hair. She had recently come back to her hotel room after a panel at tonight’s convention. It was tiring, all the photos and questions she had to answer, but Elena would be lying if she said she didn’t  _ love  _ the attention. A natural born star, her Aunt Jenna used to call her.

She quickly changed into another outfit, a pale blue sundress with the latest in handbag fashion, and headed out of her hotel room. Her phone reminded her of a video she had to shoot with her co-stars in 10… being the lead of the hit new vampire movie was tough. 

She played Nina Dobrev, a young Bulgarian model who gets turned into a vampire. Fans  _ loved  _ her character, and she was easily the most popular out of the cast. Elena walked out onto the hotel lobby quickly, not realizing she was about to bump into another familiar co-star. 

A loud  _ smack  _ and Elena was on her butt in the middle of the hotel lobby. She groaned and looked up.  _ Of course.  _ The person she bumped into was Stefan Salvatore, also in the movie she starred in. He played a lovable doctor who was supposed to be her love interest, but Elena found that she couldn’t help crushing on Stefan. She stayed on the ground with her mouth open for a second, before Stefan extended a hand out to help her up. 

“You okay?” He said kindly. She felt her insides flutter. “Yes,” she said, smoothing out her dress. “I should have watched where I was going.” 

“No, it’s my fault.” He smiled. She laughed a little, tucking a strand of her hair under her ear. She forgot how to speak. 

“Um..so I’ll be going,” Stefan said awkwardly. Elena wanted to slap herself. “Yeah, er..I’ll see you at the party?” She said hopefully. There was going to be a press party later this evening. 

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Stefan said. They stood awkwardly for a second before Elena tried to move past him. He moved in the same direction, and then laughed. She moved aside to let him pass. “See you later!” She called after him. 

_ You idiot,  _ Elena thought to herself.  _ Look at how he’s literally running away from you.  _ Most co-stars were amazing together, but for some reason Stefan and Elena’s chemistry didn’t translate off screen. In real life, Elena could barely string a few sentences together near him. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the hotel door. 

“That was embarrassing.” a familiar voice quipped next to Elena. “I haven’t seen my brother act that awkward since middle school prom.” 

She rolled her eyes. Although she crushed on Stefan, his brother Damon brought out other feelings inside her. He wasn’t a part of the movie, but was very popular on Instagram and Twitter. Damon Salvatore seemed to exist solely to get on Elena’s nerves. 

She pushed open the door, and saw many fans and paparazzi waiting. They screamed as she exited the hotel (Damon by her side, grinning wide) and cameras flashed in her face. She was used to it. 

“Over here, Miss Gilbert!” A paparazzo said to her. She posed and he snapped a picture. 

“A little hard to get used to, but I can see why you enjoy it,” Damon muttered in her ear. Elena tried to hail a taxi, but none came. 

“As if you don’t have over a million followers on Instagram,” she said back. Fans screamed at them for photos. She took a few photos with her fans. 

“Why are you here with Damon?!” A young girl, maybe 16, said after the photo. She seemed near hysterics, her excitement overflowing. Damon stepped in front of Elena a little and said loudly, “Oh, haven’t you heard? We’re  _ dating. _ ” 

If Elena wasn't surrounded by fans, her mouth might have dropped. Fans screamed and the paparazzi took photos. “What are  _ you doing?! _ ” She whispered in his ear. 

He ignored her. The fan in front of her yelped. “Um.. _ Damon  _ is mistaken.” Elena said kindly, but the heel of her pumps was grinding into Damon’s foot. If he felt any pain, he didn’t show it. 

“What do you mean,  _ honey? _ ” He emphasized the word and draped an arm over Elena’s shoulder. The sick  _ bastard  _ seemed to enjoy the publicity, Elena noted. 

Damon hailed a taxi for Elena and one zoomed over to pick her up. He pushed her into the car, and she tried to protest but he didn’t listen. “Damon-“ she hissed. “What the hell are you trying to pull?!”

“Sorry everyone,” He said smugly. “But Elena’s late for an event. We’ll do more pictures next time!” He shut the door of the taxi and waved at her through the window. She yelled a few curse words that were muffled by the fans screaming. 

Elena slumped back into her seat. “Er.. Where to?” The driver said. She muttered directions and then was silent for the rest of the ride. No one plans murder out loud anyway. 

When Elena arrived at the video shooting, her mood was  _ horrible _ and all she wanted was to get through her day. Her publicist had warned her against using Twitter -after many celebrities were dragged for being too active there- or else she would have debunked the whole thing by now. Elena quickly got her makeup done and then was rushed on set. 

They were filming for a major magazine's YouTube channel. After a few minutes of asking questions from fans online they took a break. Elena headed outside the shooting area where her best friend (and co-star) Bonnie Bennett stood waiting. 

“ _ Have you checked Twitter _ ?!” Bonnie screamed after a quick hello. She had her phone in her hand. Elena was dreading this conversation. “You forget I don’t have one.” She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt a migraine coming on. 

“# _ Delena  _ is trending right now,” Bonnie said, showing Elena the news. “You didn’t tell me you were dating  _ Damon Salvatore! _ ” Elena heard a little bit of hurt in her voice. She obviously was upset Elena didn’t tell her (even though it wasn't true.) 

“About that-“ Elena was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was her publicist. She took a deep breath and then put up a finger for Bonnie to hold on one second and answered the phone. 

“Caroline,” she said nervously. Elena knew exactly what this check up call was about. “Before you freak out-“ 

“Freak out?” Caroline exclaimed. “This is amazing news!” 

Elena stopped in her tracks. Bonnie looked at her quizzically. Elena shrugged and walked to a place where it was quieter. “What do you mean?” 

“Dating Damon Salvatore was the best decision you ever made,” Caroline responded. “Although I’m upset you didn’t tell me first, this is  _ great publicity!  _ Already you gained thousands of followers on Instagram.” 

Elena was at a loss for words. She didn’t think she ever hated the Salvatore so strongly before now. She decided the best thing was to tell the truth. 

“Well, it’s all fake.” Elena said, bracing for the impact. “Damon lied about the whole thing.” 

Caroline was silent for a long moment. “Tell me you’re joking.” Her voice was dangerous. Elena sucked in a breath and said, “I’m not.” 

Another long, silent moment. “Continue the charade for a while,” Caroline said slowly. “At least until they confirm you for a second vampire movie.” 

“But-“ Elena chewed her lip. She hated lying, especially to her fans. “Elena, think of your  _ career _ .” Caroline pleaded. “It’ll only be for a little while.” 

Elena sighed. It wouldn’t be the worst thing. Bring Damon to a few events, post pictures of him on her Insta a few times and that’s it. She could do it, Elena tried to convince herself. 

“Alright,” Elena finally said. “I’ll do it.” 

Caroline cheered. Elena said goodbye and headed back to Bonnie. 

“What did she say?” Bonnie said. She was gnawing on a pretzel. 

Elena gave her a tired smile. One of the things she couldn’t do if she wanted the world to think Damon and her were dating was tell  _ anyone,  _ not even her best friend. 

“She was just being Caroline. You know,” Elena said. Bonnie nodded. 

“What were we talking about before?” 

“You were talking about Damon?” Bonnie reminded her. Elena’s heart sunk a little as she said her first lie: “Oh yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But it’s true. Damon and I are dating.” 


End file.
